Not This Time
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: When the Cullens come back Edward doesn't go back with Bella- he gets a new human girlfriend! Now being heartbroken, Bella goes to live with Renee and when she comes back, she's changed. Will Edward get her back or is she over him? BxE BxOC ExOC. Complete
1. Reasons

**After New Moon. Edward and the Cullen s stay in Forks but Edward doesn't get back together with Bella! He gets a new human girlfriend and with a broken heart Bella leaves one year later Bella comes back but is completely different. Well Edward ever get Bella to forgive him?**

**Not This Time**

**Ok this is my third fanfiction but my first try with**

**Twilight. I would really appreciate it if you would review.**

**I want to remind you that I won nothing!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter one~ Reasons**

**Bella POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I thought that after Edward and the rest of the Cullen's came back that every thing would be alright.

Boy was I dead wrong.

Once they came back they all ignored me and acted like I had never lived. Jacob thought that I was on the Cullen's side again and ignored me to. Charlie was more worried about me then ever, probably thinking I would go into my depression again with Jake not around anymore.

Oh, and the best part. A new student came, Annabel.

Edward started dating her about a week after she came from California. I see why he wanted her instead of me. I was pale, brown eyes, brown hair, plain. Annabel was tan, blue eyes, blond hair, and curvy. Her favorite thing in the world is to taunt me by always telling me how wonderful her date with Edward was last night. She wears mini and micro skirts and low cut shirts that show off **way** to much skin and I have never seen her in something other then high heals. You would think she would wear something warmer…

But not everything in my life completely sucks.

Angela and Ben and Mike are really close friends of mine now and whenever the rest of the Cullen's are out hunting, Alice comes and visits me. She told me that Edward is forcing her and Emmett to stay away from her at school **(In this fanfiction they all left when Bella was 16 so she is 17 now. So Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are still in school.)** so at least I still have my best friend.

I was thinking about this as I was walking to my car. I suppose that I was spacing out as I walked because I slammed right into someone going the other direction. We were on ice, so of coarse we both lost balance and fell.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" I said. I looked at the girl and saw Annabel staring at me. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was me. "You should be!" She yelled at me in her preppy voice.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" I said defensively as I got up from the ground.

"Whatever Isabella." She said in her nasty little voice. "What? Still depressed over the fact that _my_ boyfriend left you for me?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, first, Edward left me _before_ you came. And second, what do I have to do to make you leave me alone?" I was really annoyed by everything that she did.

"Whatever, you are just jealous that I'm with Edward and your not. But I do feel sorry for you. I mean you never did sleep with Eddy did you? No? Well you really missed out big time." With that she walked of, shaking her butt so hard that it would have made me and Angela laugh like it always does, but I felt too terrible. I turned around to see that she was walking to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie were glaring at Edward and looked like they were all thinking _really_ hard. Edward had a frown on his beautiful face as he looked at the ground.

I then climbed into my trouck and drove home, fighting tears all the way.

I found Charlie watching the game on TV when I got there.

"Dad?" I asked trying to get his attention.

He looked up at me then pressed mute on the TV. "Hi Bells. Is something wrong?"

I sat next to him and the tears came to my eyes. I looked at him. "Dad, I can't stand this anymore. I just can't stand being around him anymore. I want to go live with mom in Jacksonville for awhile." I told him softly. I felt guilty for just leaving him here by himself.

He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.

I called Alice's cell phone and she told me she already saw everything and that she and Emmet would miss me.

I called Renee and she was more then happy to have me coming down for the remainder of the school year.

I called Angela and we both cried over the phone.

Lastly I called Jacob. Billy answered and said Jack didn't want to talk to me. I told Billy to tell him good by for me. Only 45 seconds after I hung up, the phone rang. It was Jacob. I explained what was going on after the Cullen's came back and that I was moving to Jacksonville with Renee. I could tell that he felt guilty now and he said he was sorry at least ten times before we hung up.

At school very one said they would miss me and asked me to call them or to write to them. I promised all my friends that I would keep in touch. On my last day of school all my friends were sad. I asked them if they would like to come to the airport with me to see me off. They all agreed a second after the words left my mouth.

At the airport I was standing next to Angela, Ben, Mike and Charlie when the last people I ever expected to see at this good by party showed up.

Looking beautiful as ever all the Cullen's walked up to us. Alice and Esme throw their arms around me and looked like they could have cried. Emmett teased me like always, "You really think I would miss out on the last chance to make you blush? How could you have not seen this coming?" Esme was telling me to take care of myself like the mother she always is, "Now I don't want you to be getting into any trouble and keep your grades up at that new school. Oh, are you sure that you grabbed all of your things? You only have three bags." I had to tell her three times that I don't shop as much as Alice and promise not to get into trouble.

Charlie was getting worried about getting replaced by Esme as parent of the year.

Alice was telling me that the next time I visit I better had come to my senses with fashion or she would play one of her favorite games: 'Bella-Barbie-Doll Dress-Up'.

Rosalie said that she would miss my clumsy nature being around and even hugged me.

Jasper apologized for the two millionth time about what happened at my seventeenth birthday almost a year ago and I forgave him for the two millionth time.

Carlisle was the same as Esme and told me that they all had there reasons to be worried.

Edward hung back and wouldn't say a word to me.

Eventually I found myself on the plain, leaving behind my dad, friends, and hopefully, my broken heart.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok that's the end of Chapter 1 of this fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.**


	2. Changes

**Not This Time**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter of **_**Not This Time!**_

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

**.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter Two~ Changes**

**Bella's POV**

**.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It had been a month that I had left Forks and moved in with Renee.

I still cried myself to sleep at night and I still had nightmares.

I finally changed when I saw my reflection one morning.

I had been woken up by a nightmare again. It's always the same one, Edward saying he didn't love me and walking away from me, ignoring my pleas and walking away from me with Annabel and the rest of the Cullen's. It was just barely four in the morning.

I walked into the bathroom and made the mistake of looking at the mirror. I almost cried.

I saw a pale girl with long brown hair that was knotted and tangled. She would have been thought of as a tragic soul from an artist's point of view, for she was very beautiful but also very heartbreaking. It was her eyes that scared me the most. They were a chocolate brown, but they looked empty and broken, they looked never ending, as if they were an empty pit, but they still held sadness and heartbreak.

The tragic beauty was me.

It was then that I knew it was time for a change.

I got in the shower and scrubbed myself clean, then brushed my hair for almost a half hour until it was soft and smooth again. I dressed in something that Alice would slightly approve of and even put a bit of make-up on.

When I looked in the mirror again the sad girl was better, but her eyes hadn't changed.

I went down stairs and fixed breakfast for Renee, Phil and I then went to school.

School was going to be a challenge for me now. People had already labeled me 'The Depressed Loner' and it was very rare that anyone would talk to me.

I was pure luck that a girl with wavy golden blond hair and light blue eyes gave me a flier, advertising a band called 'The Dead Heart' that needed a new singer. My family and a few friends had heard me sing once or twice before and that told me that I was better then most famous singers.

After school that day I went to the address on the flier and saw about ten other girls before me.

After an hour I walked into the room and saw five other people in there.

The girl with golden hair and light blue eyes was there, she seemed a bit shocked to see me there, but they all were.

Next to her was a boy with army style brown hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes.

Then a boy with curly dirty blond hair and jade eyes with tanned skin.

Next to him was a tanned girl with extremely curly red/orange hair that brushed against her shoulders, dark green eyes, and light freckles on her nose.

Then there was a gorgeous boy with tanned skin and long silky black hair that touched his chin, he had smoky gray eyes and I could see the tattoo of a dagger and rose on his shoulder.

They told me to choose a song and sing when ever I was ready. I could tell that they didn't expect much from me.

I then choose a song that I knew by heart.

_**Fergie~ Big Girls Don't Cry**_

"_**Da, Da, Da, Da**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The smell of your skin lingers___ on me now______,**_

_**You're probably on your flight back to your home town.**_

_**I need some shelter of my own protection baby,**_

_**Be with myself in center,**_

_**Clarity,**_

_**peace,**_

_**serenity."**_

I closed my eyes and continued to sing the song.

"_**I hope you know,**_

_**I hope you know_______,**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you.**_

_**It's personal, myself and _______I,**_

_**We've got some straightenen out to do________.**_

_**And I'm going to miss you like a child misses there blanket,**_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life.**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now_______,**_

_**And big girls don't cry_________.**_

_**Don't cry,**_

_**Don't cry,**_

_**Don't cry.**_

_**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone.**_

_**I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown_______,**_

_**Full grown.**_

_**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?"**_

You have no idea how much I do know.

"_**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.**_

_**I hope you know___,**_

_**I hope you know______,**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you.**_

_**It's personal, myself and I______,**_

_**We've got some straightenen out to do_________.**_

_**And I'm going to miss you like a child misses there blanket,"**_

You have no idea Edward.

"_**But I've got to get a move on with my life.**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now___,**_

_**And big girls don't cry."**_

Don't cry now Bella. You have to be strong now.

"_**Like the little school mate in the school yard,**_

_**We'll play Jacks and UNO cards,**_

_**I'll be your best friend and you'll be my,**_

_**Valentine_____."**_

I miss you Jack. You have no idea.

"_**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to,**_

'_**Cause I want to hold yours too."**_

I miss your warmth Jack.

"_**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our,**_

_**Secret worlds________.**_

_**But it's time for me to go home_______,**_

_**It's getting late and dark outside_________.**_

_**I need to be with myself in center,**_

_**clarity,**_

_**peace,**_

_**serenity,**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**I hope you know,**_

_**I hope you know_______,**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you.**_

_**It's personal, myself and I________,**_

_**We've got some straightenen out to do______.**_

_**And I'm going to miss you like a child misses there blanket,**_

_**But I've got to get a move on with my life.**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now_____,**_

_**And big girls don't cry__________.**_

_**Don't cry_____,**_

_**Don't cry_________,**_

_**Don't cry________________.**_

_**Da, Da, Da, Da………"**_

I opened my eyes to see all five of them staring at me with wide eyes and there mouths hanging open.

I felt my cheeks blush and I looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that bad I-"I was suddenly cut off by the dirty bond boy.

"Your are new singer!" He said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"That was amassing!" the red haired girl said to me.

"That was the best voice I've heard all day!" the dark haired boy said.

"I never knew you could sing!" the blond girl said.

"By the way, what's your name?" the boy with black hair asked me.

"My name is Isabella, but I hate being called that." I told them.

"Good, you look more like an Isa to me anyway." the boy with curly blond hair told me.

I smiled a bit at this. Isa. I had never really like the name before. Too hard and a bit too wild for me, but now it would be great for the new me.

"And your names are?" I asked them.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mat. I'm the manager of the band." the boy with curly dirty blond hair told me.

"I'm Maria, I'm the drummer in the band." the girl with red hair told me.

"I'm Joey, I'm the bass guitarist." the boy with short dark hair said.

"I'm Samantha, I'm the pianist of the band." the golden blond girl told me.

"And I am Dray. I'm the lead guitarist of the band." the beautiful black haired boy told me.

We ended up spending another hour and a half talking and Renee was thrilled when I told her I had joined a band.

We went everywhere together and we became close to each other.

It was only a month after I joined the band that I started dating Dray.

My live was going perfectly. But Renee had to ruin it by saying only six words:

"You're spending the summer in Forks."

**.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**You like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Byz~**


	3. Plans

**Not This Time**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews that I got from**

**this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way**

_**Bold Italics**_**= Singing or lyrics to a song.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three~ Plans**

**Bella/ Isa POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Guys, I have great news!" I said excitedly as I walked into Mat's garage, where all of the band practices and meetings are held.

"What is it?" Samantha asked me.

"My mom said it's alright that you guys come with me to Forks this summer if you can pay for your own tickets and if your parents say yes." I told them. I heard a cheer come from everyone.

"Wait, did your dad say yes? I mean we'll all be staying at his new house right?" asked Dray.

"Well actually, the last time Charlie saw me he thought I was depressed, so he would be willing to do anything if he thought it would make me happy." I explained to them.

Maria gave me an odd look. Then she smirked at me. "What did he have to say about you and Dray? Hmm?"

"Well, he kind of doesn't know about me and Dray dating so he agreed to let him in the house." I said looking at my new leather boots.

"Should I be scared of your dad, Isa?" Dray asked me with a worried look in his eyes. I laugh at him softly.

When I first meat him I was afraid to even talk to him because of how attracted to him I was. When I first talked to him I was afraid to become his friend. When I first became his friend I was afraid to like him as more then a friend, from fear of rejection. When I admitted that I liked him to myself I was afraid to love him. I quite being so afraid when he said that he was loved me one night. We have been happy and in love for almost eight months now and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"If he finds out that we're dating, then yes, very much." I told him.

"Wow. Over protective dad, huh?" Joey asked me.

"Well my dad is the same way. And normally my brothers beat up any guy that I date." Samantha said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Which is why you are with the super strong me, huh baby?" Joey asked her with a smirk on his lips as he flexed his armes.

"You better believe it." Samantha said with a smirk of her own red lips.

Samantha and Joey remind me a lot of Rosalie and Emmett. Samantha is very pretty with golden blond hair three inches down her shoulder and light blue eyes with long eyelashes and golden brown skin. Joey was a big weight lifter and loved to laugh at everything even if it wasn't funny. He is almost never serious and always kept his dark brown hair in an army style buss cut. He was half black and half native so he had a natural dark skin and dark brown eyes. The two had been dating for almost three years and are still going strong.

"Would you guys like to rent a motel room or should we just leave?" I asked them loudly. Samantha shot me a glare and everyone laugh.

"Well now, back to business. We know that Seattle and Port Angles have a lot of clubs willing to hire us and they are willing to pay extra if they think we flew all the way from Jacksonville just to play for them. I also heard some really big talent scouts hang around in that area. So what do you guys think?" Mat asked us.

"I say yes." Maria told him.

"Hell yes! I want to see just where are little Isa lived before Jacksonville." Joey said. Loudly I might add.

"Same as him. And plus. I get to show off the new and improved Isabella Swan." Dray said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm down. Oh Isa, is there any good malls around Forks?" Samantha asked me.

"There are some really good ones in Port Angles and Seattle, but not really in Forks." I told her.

"Good then we all agree to go to Forks for the summer." Mat said. "Now do we all have enough money for each plain ticket?"

"Yep." Maria said making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Got it all." Dray said.

"You really think I wouldn't? Do you think I'm poor or something?" Samantha said. Her father was a very successful business man and her mother owned her own restoration, so her family is kind of rich.

"You bet I do!" Joey told Mat.

"Ok, now that that's all figured out, let's practice a bit." Mat told us all.

We all got are instruments and took are places.

_**Clumsy- By Fergie**_

I waited as Maria and Samantha gave the song the beat and for the boys to start it.

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I (Isa)-Oh Baby**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I-Oh Baby**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I-Oh Baby**_

_**Boys- She can't help it.**_

_**I- First time, that I saw your eyes,**_

_**boy you looked right through me.**_

_**Mmm, Mmm**_

_**Played it cool, but I knew you knew that cupid hit me.**_

_**Mmm, Mmm.**_

Maria and Samantha sang with me.

_**M&S-You got me trippen'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Stumblin**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Flippin**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Fumblin**_

_**I- So**_

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, in, love, love**_

_**M&S-You got me slippin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- tumblin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- sinkin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- crumblin'**_

_**I- So**_

_**I- clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, in, love, love**_

_**I- So in love with you.**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I-Oh Babe**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I- Oh No**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I- Slow Down**_

_**Boys- She can't help it.**_

_**I- Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve.**_

_**Butterflies go crazy**_

_**Mmm mmm**_

_**Whoa now, think I'm going down.**_

_**Friends don't know what's with me.**_

_**Mmm Mmm**_

_**M&S-You got me trippen'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Stumblin**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Flippin**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Fumblin**_

_**I- So**_

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, in, love, love**_

_**M&S-You got me slippin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- tumblin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- sinkin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- crumblin'**_

_**I- So**_

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, in, love, love**_

_**I- So in love with you.**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I- Oh No**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I- Oh Please**_

_**Boys- She cant help it, the girl can't help it**_

_**I-Oh No**_

_**Boys- She cant help it.**_

We slowed down the song and the girls made 'ooh' ing sounds in the background.

_**I- You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me,**_

_**this love sick thing, I like serious relationships and,**_

_**a girl like me don't stay single for long.**_

_**Cause every time my boyfriend and I break up,**_

_**my world is crushed and I'm all alone,**_

_**the love bug crawls right back up and **__**bites**__** me,**_

_**and I'm back.**_

_**boys-She cant help it, the girl cant help it**_

_**I-Oh No**_

_**boys-She cant help it, the girl cant help it**_

_**I-Oh God**_

_**boys-She cant help it, the girl cant help it**_

_**I- I'm back in love**_

_**boys-She cant help it.**_

_**I- Woo-ooo**_

_**boys-She cant help it, the girl cant help it**_

_**I- I'm back in love now**_

_**boys-She cant help it, the girl cant help it**_

_**I- I'm back in love now, baby**_

_**boys-She cant help it, the girl cant help it**_

_**I-I'm back in love**_

_**boys-She cant help it**_

_**I- and now you got me.**_

_**M&S-You got me trippen'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Stumblin**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Flippin**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- Fumblin**_

_**I- So**_

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, In, Love, Love**_

_**M&S-You got me slippin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- tumblin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- sinkin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- crumblin'**_

_**I- So**_

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, In, Love, Love**_

_**I- So in love with you.**_

Pause

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, in, Love, Love**_

_**M&S-You got me slippin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- tumblin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- sinkin'**_

_**I- Oh**_

_**M&S- crumblin'**_

_**I- So**_

_**I-clumsy cause I'm fallen in love.**_

_**M&S- In, In, Love, Love**_

_**I- So in love with you.**_

_**I- So in love with you.**_

_**I- So in love with you.**_

_**END**_

"Great job you guys. I think we can finish for today. See you guys at school." Mat told us. We all went home and I fell asleep almost instantly after my head hit the pillow.

'This is going to be an interesting summer.' was my last thought before I drifted of into sweet dreams of me and Dray together.

I didn't even notice the pained golden eyes watching me or the soft sobbing as I whispered Drays name in my sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok Did you guys enjoy this chapter?**

**Any guesses on how her golden eyed stalker is in her room? (coughcoughEdwardcaughcaught) (wink, wink kick in the head)**

**Do any of you have any suggestions or request for Isa and her band to sing?**

**Tell me in a review.**

**I'll update soon.**


	4. Welcome Back Bella?

**Not This Time**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you**

**I love 'Twilight 4 eva' for the suggestion. I'm a big**

**Evanescent fan and this song goes with the**

**club there going to be singing at in the next chapter. **

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

**Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Four~ Welcome Back Bella?**

**Alice POV**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I can't believe it! Bella is actually coming down for the summer! This is so great! I haven't seen her in so long and Edward is always around so I'm never allowed to have visions of her. The last time I did, I saw Bella singing in front of people and sounded absolutely beautiful but that was almost eight months ago.

I knew that Edward went to go and see her a few days ago and I got to see a vision of him watching her sleep and her whispering some boy's name in her sleep. Edward was very upset when he got back home, but he deserved it.

When we came back after I had a vision of her jumping of a cliff we found her healthy and alive. And smelling like a dog. We decided to stay to keep her from doing something so stupid again.

But Edward _still_ thought that it was to dangerous for her to hang out with us so he never told her that he still loved her. And just to prove to her that he no longer cared, he got a new human girlfriend and he told none of us to talk to her. I was so mad at him that I scared Jasper and didn't talk to him for weeks. Not even mentally.

So after some time I started to hang out with Bella whenever Edward was hunting. He would get so angry at me whenever he would smell her sent on me or see Bella in an outfit that I bought her. But I would get just as mad at him whenever I smelt that slut Annabel's awful sent on him.

I kept telling him that he well loss her one day and when that day finally comes he would be sorry.

The day came and we all saw it with are own eyes.

Bella had ran into the slut Annabel and didn't show what Annabel wanted to see. The bitch lied and said that her and Edward had sex just to bug Bella. I was _**so**_ pissed of at Edward for dating that whore in the first place and so upset for Bella that you _**really**_ don't want to know what I was thinking.

When I had a vision of Bella asking Charlie to go live with Renee for the rest of the eight and a half months of school I heard Edward run out of the house and didn't come back until 4 o'clock in the morning. I had already gotten a call from Bella. I acted all happy and bubbly like I always am, but I really just wanted to lock her in my huge closet so she wouldn't leave us again. I think Edward wanted to do that too, but he wouldn't let me.

I finally convinced Edward to let us go and see her off and I felt like I could have cried when she gave me one last goodbye hug. I was really thinking of locking her in my closet.

I haven't seen her since then and I was so happy when I got the new message from her on my laptop saying that she would be in Forks for the summer that I almost screamed.

I was so hyper all week that Emmett had to hold me down to ask me how many more days until his little sister would be coming back home.

Now today is the day that she should be coming. I had already bought everyone a new outfit and we went to the airport in Port Angles with Charlie, Angela, and Ben. When we got there we were early and had to wait ten minuets for her plane.

.

.

.

Ten minuets is a very long time to wait when it's for the best friend that you haven't seen for almost eight months. A very long time in fact.

"Alice, the plane well land soon. I'm excited to see her too." Angela told me trying to calm me down. Me and Angela still hangout and are good friends, but we both have missed Bella to death. "I know, but can't it land sooner?" I told her in a whiny voice. She giggled and I smiled.

When the plane finally came, I was looking every where for her. When I finally did see her she was walking to us with five other people behind her. It was like she was leader of the pack of teenagers. But her new look made everyone's jaw's drop.

Her brown hair was now down to her hip and it was dyed about three shades darker and was layered and parted to the right side giving her a punk/rocker look. She was wearing dark make-up that gave her face a more grown up and dangerous look to it.

She was more tanner then the last time I had seen her and she was wearing a halter dress that is red until it reached her upper stomach with the back lace overlapping the deep red and a plunging V neck. The waist had an attached black belt linked together. The A line skirt of the dress was flared and had two layers of black chiffon. She was also wearing matching red and black high heals.

Oh My Gods!! Bella is dressing like a punk rocker!!!

The two girls next to her wear the same way.

The red haired girl had very short, curly, bright orange hair and tan skin like the rest of them and dark green eyes and some pale freckles across her nose. She was wearing a black and purple tank top style shirt that had small purple crosses on it and had black lacing around the bust and hemline. Her pants were super low-rise jeans with a super skinny peg leg style and had dark purplish gray strips had a sort of sparkle in the fabric that complemented the black of the jeans nicely. She was wearing simple glossy black high heals and a dark purple chocker with three chains hanging from it and had on light make up.

Also a punk rocker!

The other girl had wavy golden blond hair with hot pink high lights in it that was about four inches down her shoulder and light blue eyes with tan skin (of course she has tan skin they all had tan skin!!). She was wearing a black and hot pink corset with double lacing up the front on each side with hot pink satin ribbon and metal clasps on the front. The top of it is heart shaped with small black lace on the top of it. She was wearing a matching drop-waist mini skirt with three layers of material and had hot pink satin lacing running down to the hem on each side then ending with bows at the end of each line. The end of the skirt finished with a ruffled black lace. She was wearing high heals like the red head was and had on heavy make-up.

More girly but still punk rocker!

The two of three boys' were the same way!

One boy had buss cut brown hair with dark brown eyes and very dark tan skin and was the tallest of them was wearing a blue and black striped hoody with a small white skull and cross bones on the right shoulder and dark blue baggy jeans. He was wearing black sneakers to.

Punk rocker!!

The other boy had long, silky jet black hair down to his chin and unusual but beautiful gray eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a tight plain black shirt that showed his six pack throe the fabric and black baggy jeans with chains suspending form the pockets and black combat boots. I could clearly see the tattoo on his left shoulder. A black dagger with white roses wrapping around it.

Ok, this one is an emo punk rocker, but a punk rocker non the less.

The last boy had short curly dirty blond hair, tan skin and blue eyes. He was at least not wearing all black, but was wearing a dark brown t-shirt and light blue jeans and black sneakers. He was on a cell phone talking.

Thank gods! Not a punk rocker!

It hit me that one of those guys was Bella's new boyfriend. I prayed that it was the dirty blond.

Bella and her friend's were now standing in front of all of us. No one was saying anything and all of us **(not Isa or her friends)** still had there mouths hanging open.

Bella suddenly smirked. "You guys really should close you're mouth's. You wouldn't want any bugs in there now would we?" She asked us. All of her friends laughed at that. The big one was the loudest of them all.

"Look, I know that the girl's look very pretty but please stop staring." He said.

"Isa, aren't you going to introduce us to you're friends?" The golden blond haired girl asked Bella... or Isa... or whatever.

"Of course I am you dumb blonde." Bella told her in a teasing tone.

"Dumb!" She said pretending to be offended.

Bella giggled. She stepped forward and showed her friends who was who.

"This is Ben, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and my dad, Charlie." She said quickly in one breath. She stepped over to her friends and told us there names.

"This _thing_ is Mat." She said waving to the dirty blond. He glanced up at us and gave us a hand motion to say hi.

She stepped over to the red haired girl "This freak is Maria." The girl looked at Bella. "You're so mean but I still love you girl." she told Bella.

"Thank you." Bella said before stepping over to the big boy. "This giant is Joey." She told us. He looked at us and nodded his head and said 'Sup'.

Bella moved next to the blond girl. "This girly girl is Samantha." she told us. "Hi" was Samantha's response.

Bella stood next to the emo boy and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And this is my boyfriend Dray." He only stared at Bella as she blushed.

The emo guy is Bella's new boyfriend?!?!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Sorry that they didn't sing anything.**

**The next chapter there going to be working at a club called 'Midnight Kisses' so there going to be singing two or three songs.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Midnight Kisses

**Not This Time**

**Ok here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy.**

**All outfits can be found on my profile!**

**Let me remind you all that I already have this story written out.**

**I have had this story published and completed for the past few months and I am now re-doing it!**

**That is why I have so many reviews!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Five~ Midnight Kisses**

**Bella/Isa POV**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The ride to Charlie's new house was... Umm.

Charlie had bought a Lincoln Navigator so the band rode in that with him and he made sure to ask plenty of questions to keep me and my friends talking until we were about twenty minutes form his new house, but then he asked Dray how serious me and him were. That made both Dray and I go bright red and all my friends laughed for a good five minutes. He was still waiting for an answer for me or Dray.

"Well Dray go ahead and tell me. How serious are you about my daughter?" Charlie asked him through the rearview mirror.

"Well sir, I have very strong feelings for you're daughter and I think I might just be in love with her and by some miracle she feels the same way about me. But don't worry; I don't plan on steal her away from you any time soon."

I heard Maria and Samantha saying "Aawwww!!" at the same time in the back seat after Dray's little speech and I turned around in the passenger seat to smile at him. Charlie looked at him from the rearview mirror again.

"Good answer." Charlie said to him simply. I knew that it meant he approved.

When we got to the new house I was really surprised by how big it was. You see about three months ago Charlie went on some game show, I don't really don't watch that kind of stuff so don't remember the name, and won about four million dollars. He bought a new two story house, a new car, and a better boat for himself and Billy, but he doesn't flaunt his money around Forks and put most of it in a bank account in case he needs it. He still works at the police station and still goes fishing with Billy on the new boat on Sundays.

"Wow dad. Big enough house?" I teased him with a smile. He grumbled something under his voice that I couldn't understand. "There are enough guest rooms for your friends. I'll show you where your room is." he said as he opened the door. We all got are luggage and walked in.

After you leave the entrée, you walk into the kitchen. I almost fainted from joy. It was huge!! And it looked like one of those chef kitchens that you see on the food network channel! I really felt like crying for joy as I looked around the blue marble counters and dark blue walls and white marble table in the center of the room. The designing of it looked like it was done by a professional. I looked at my dad who was leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. "My gift to you Bells." he told me. I hugged him and he returned it. "Esme designed this room didn't she?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You think Esme would have stopped at just this room? She practically designed the entire house." He told me. My friends knew that I had a passion about cooking so knew that the kitchen was practically a dream come true for me.

Charlie showed everyone to there rooms and told them to unpack all there things then showed me to my new room.

It was a very large room with a lot of dark blues and dark gray in it with a walk in closet that was not even half filled by Alice.

The cloths that I brought filled half but it still had a lot of space in there. I was kind of scared to think of what Alice was planning to do with the extra room in there.

I also had my own bathroom connected to my room to that had a jet bath and a lot of red and dark purple.

I walked down stairs to find the band sitting in the brown and green living room with Mat saying good by on his cell phone with a big smile on his face. He looked at me.

"I have really good news." I stayed silent waiting for him to continued.

"Well are you planning on telling us?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"We have a club in Port Angles willing to hire us to play live for them every Friday night for fifty bucks per each person, every song. Starting tonight. What do you guys think?" Mat told all of us.

"Hell yes."

"Sweet deal. I say we take it."

"I say yes"

"You have my vote."

"I say we do it. What's the name of the club and when do they want us to be there?" I asked Mat.

"They want us to be there by 10 o'clock and it's called 'Midnight Kisses'." he told me. I heard the front door open and saw Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walk into the living room. I smiled at them. Alice, Angela, and Rosalie all hugged me at the same time and I tried to return the hug to each of them.

"Bella I can't believe it! You are a punk! How could I not see this?" Alice squealed at the same time that Rosalie asked "When did you ever get a sense of style? I love this dress." and Angela also "Bella where did you get those shoes? I think there so cute!"

I smiled at them again and said "I got a sense of fashion when I joined the band and meat Maria and Samantha. I got this dress and the shows on line at infectiousthreads . com and thank you." I told them all in one breath. The band was standing behind me now and was staring at every one. Alice looked behind me and smirked.

"And who is the young man behind you?" I blushed at her question.

"I'm Dray, and you three must be Alice, Angela, and Rosalie. Isa has told us a lot about you." Dray told them.

"Come on now guys we have plans to make, people to call, outfits to choose and songs to pick. _Midnight Kisses_ wants us to be there early." Mat told us as he tried to push us into are rooms.

"Are you talking about that new club in Port Angles?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yep. We are performing there to night at 10. Do you want to come and see us there?" Maria asked them. Everyone said yes. That was when Charlie, Billy and Jake walked in. Jake stopped dead and his jaw dropped open.

"Why do people always react like this!?!?" I asked no one in particular. I heard Joey and Emmett laughing. Jake snapped out of staring at me and blushed.

"Good to see you again." He mumbled to me. I smiled at him and invited him with us to the club. He told me that he couldn't and that he had to leave and practically ran out the door. I looked at Billy.

"He got a new girl friend and can hardly stand to be away from her." Oh, Jake imprinted. I'm so happy for my little dog!

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Annabel." Alice answered for him with a smirk/smile on her face.

"Annabel? Edwards Annabel?" I asked them.

"Yep. She went down to La Push one day, meet Jake, and fell head over heals for him." She explained for me.

"Come on! Lets go! We can talk about you're friends love life later." Mat said practically pushing me up the stairs.

The outfit that I picked out was a black and dark red boustier with an over sized zipper running all on the front and three other straps with silver gromments and buckles. The pants were black jeans and flared out they had silver zippers on the bottom of each leg that went up until the knee and a pair of black leather 3 inch platforms with three over sized buckle straps. I left my hair down and kept the make up in dark colors and a black choker necklace with three silver chains hanging from it.

When I was done I walked down stairs to see that the boys were ready. They had only changing there outfit slightly and since the Cullen's, Angela, and Ben had already left, it was only the three boys and Maria sitting in the living room.

Dray was still wearing the same baggy black pants, but had changed into a tight fitting black shirt with a white skull on it and looked like the sleeves had been ripped off of it and it showed his entire tattoo.

Joey had taken off his hoody and was wearing a dark gray shirt that had a picture of a black and white skull with a red rose in the mouth and was still wearing his dark blue jeans.

Mat had put a black button up shirt on over light blue jeans and was now on his cell phone.

Maria had not changed and was still wearing her black and purple tank top and black skinny jeans.

I stood next to Dray and waited for Samantha to come down.

When she finally did she was wearing a black and purple top that had puff cap sleeves, bright purple lacing on the stitching, ruffles on the bottom of the shirt and purple skull fabric on the front with black lacing over and she was wearing dark blue jeans and purple five inch high heals.

We were all about to leave when Charlie told me to come with him to the garage. When he turned on the light I saw two Yamaha motorcycles on each side of a shiny black new jaguar. I gasped and looked at Charlie.

"Dad you didn't." he nodded. "Are you for real? These are mine?" he nodded.

Everyone was already checking the motorcycles out and I looked at Charlie.

"Your going to turn me into a spoiled brat dad. I don't want you spending all you're money on me." I told him.

He looked at me. "I can spend my money any way I want to. And after I sold the old house, everything in the old house, your old truck, and your old motorcycle I had just short of 500,000 dollars so I got you a few toys." he told me.

"Isa you're dad rocks!" I heard Samantha yell.

"Ok well have fun at the club and please, for the love of god, be careful." Charlie told me as I jumped on my new black and red motorcycle. I told Dray to ride the black and white one and put on the riding jacket that Charlie handed to me and a helmet. Dray did the same and Marie got in the driver seat of my jaguar as Samantha, Joey, and Mat got in it. Then we were off. Me and Dray followed Maria and we were at the club in only a half hour.

When we went into the club it was already crowded and I saw the Cullen's and Angela and Ben sitting at a table near the stage. We went to find the manager of the club to tell him we were here. He told us we had fifteen minutes to get ready. Mat and Joey went to got all are instruments from the car and we got situated.

When we got on stage the manager took my microphone and yell into it. "HELO MY PEOPLE!! ARE YOU HAVEN A GOOD TIME?!!!" for a response we heard **"YHAH!!!**" The manager laughed. "Well my people we've got quiet the treat tonight! All the way from Jacksonville, Florida is The Dead Heart!! Let them know that you love them!!" We heard a loud applause as he walked off the stage and I took position. Dray moved his microphone up so that he was at the front of the stage with me.

"Are you people ready for some good music?!" I said into the microphone. I got an even louder applause. "Alright then this song is called 'Bring Me Back To Life 'and I hope you enjoy it."

**Bring Me Back to Life~ Evanescence**

Samantha started the song with her piano and I closed my eyes as I started to sing.

_**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb,**_

The music got a bit more tougher as Dray played his guitar.

_**Without a soul,**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back,**_

_**Home.**_

Dray joined me in singing.

_**Dray~ Wake me up.**_

_**Me~ Wake me up inside.**_

_**Dray~ I can't wake up.**_

_**Me~ Wake me up inside.**_

_**Dray~ Save me.**_

_**Me~ Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Dray~ Wake me up.**_

_**Me~ Bid my blood to run.**_

_**Dray~ I can't wake up.**_

_**Me~ Before I come undone.**_

_**Dray~ Save me.**_

_**Me~ Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.**_

_**Breath into me and make me real.**_

_**Bring me,**_

_**to live.**_

_**Dray~ Wake me up.**_

_**Me~ Wake me up inside.**_

_**Dray~ I can't wake up.**_

_**Me~ Wake me up inside.**_

_**Dray~ Save me.**_

_**Me~ Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Dray~ Wake me up.**_

_**Me~ Bid my blood to run.**_

_**Dray~ I can't wake up.**_

_**Me~ Before I come undone.**_

_**Dray~ Save me.**_

_**Me~ Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to live.**_

_**Dray~ I've been living a lie, there's nothing in side.**_

_**Me~ Bring me to live.**_

_**Frozen inside without you're touch, without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life, among the dead.**_

I could see the Cullen's watching me with wide eyes. I'm not that surprised.

_**Dray~ All of this time I can't believe I couldn't keep in the dark,**_

_**that you were there in front of me.**_

_**Me~ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my**_

_**eyes to everything.**_

_**Dray~ Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.**_

_**Don't let me die hear. There must be something more.**_

_**Me~ Bring_______ me_______ to_________ life______.**_

_**Dray~ Wake me up.**_

_**Me~ Wake me up inside.**_

_**Dray~ I can't wake up.**_

_**Me~ Wake me up inside.**_

_**Dray~ Save me.**_

_**Me~ Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Dray~ Wake me up.**_

_**Me~ Bid my blood to run.**_

_**Dray~ I can't wake up.**_

_**Me~ Before I come undone.**_

_**Dray~ Save me.**_

_**Me~ Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life__________.**_

_**Dray~ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**_

_**Me~ Bring me to li_______________________________________ve.**_

The end of the song there was a huge up applause. People were screaming for more and people were crying that they loved us. I saw the Cullen's and Angela were cheering too, but Edward looked like he was in shock. I don't blame him.

I mean his ex girlfriend that was once sweet, innocent, clumsy, and shy is now up on stage in front of a club full of people, singing her heart out and looking drop dead gorgeous. Who wouldn't be a bit shocked?

"I have a felling that you liked that song, now do you want more?!?" I heard people screaming. "Ok then here you go." I said as Dray stepped back into place.

_**Angle of Darkness~ Alex C.**_

Maria sang this song with me instead of Dray.

_**Me~ Angle of darkness,**_

_**Angle of darkness.**_

_**The world is in you're hand, but I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angle of darkness,**_

_**Angle of darkness.**_

_**Don't follow you're command, but I will fight and I will stand.**_

_**Maria~ When darkness falls,**_

_**Pain is all,**_

_**The angle of darkness,**_

_**Will leave behind.**_

_**But I will,**_

_**fight.**_

I breathed into the microphone before singing again.

_**Me~ The love is lost,**_

_**beauty and light,**_

_**have vanished from Garden of Delight,**_

_**the dreams are gone,**_

_**midnight has come,**_

_**the darkness is our new kingdom.**_

I look down at the Cullen's (Aka~ Edward) and see them watching me as I moved to the beat of the song.

_**Yeah, Yeah.**_

_**Angle of darkness,**_

_**Angle of darkness.**_

_**The world is in you're hand, but I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angle of darkness,**_

_**Angle of darkness.**_

_**Don't follow you're command, but I will fight and I will stand.**_

I moved to the song and let the music of the upbeat dance song take control of my bodies' movements. And just think that eight months ago I could barley walk in a strait line.

_**Maria~ Hunt goes on deep in the night,**_

_**time to pray down on you're knees,**_

_**you can't hide from the,**_

_**Eternal light,**_

_**until my last breath,**_

_**I will fight,**_

_**I will fight,**_

_**I will fight,**_

_**I will fight.**_

_**Me~ I realize,**_

_**The stars they die,**_

_**Darkness has fallen in paradise.**_

_**But we'll be strong,**_

_**and we will fight,**_

_**against the creatures of the night.**_

_**Angle of darkness,**_

_**Angle of darkness.**_

_**The world is in you're hand, but I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angle of darkness,**_

_**Angle of darkness.**_

_**Don't follow you're command, but I will fight and I will stand.**_

_**Yeah, Yeah.**_

The crowed went wild again. "Thank you! We will be here next Friday night all summer! Good night everyone!" I said as we walked of the stage. We walked to the manager and he gave us each are hundred dollars. We walked over to the Cullen's, Angela, and Ben.

"That was amazing!"

"I never knew you could sing!"

"You have got to teach me how to play the guitar man!"

"That was so cool!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you could sing that good!"

"You were beautiful, better then most of the pop stars I hear today!"

Were some of the complements we got from the Cullen's and other people at the club.

We left after about twenty minutes of this and went home.

By the time we got home Charlie was already asleep and it was almost midnight. After we put the car and bikes in the garage and put away all are instruments, Dray grabbed my hand and pulled me outside behind the house. He suddenly turned around and looked into my eyes. I smiled at him; I already knew what he was going to say.

"Isa Swan will you kiss me at midnight?" He said pulling me closer to him.

"It would be a pleaser Dray Storm." I told him.

We both pulled each other closer and kissed. The kisses I share with Dray were like nothing I have never had in my life. His kisses were always gentle but passionate at the same time. Like none that I had ever shared with Edward. No one can compare to my Dray.

I pulled away when I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned my head and my brown eyes meet sad and pained golden eyes.

"Edward..."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Like it hate it. Sorry about the spelling.**

**I well review soon.**

**All outfits found at.**

**Byz!**


	6. I Lost

**Not This Time**

**Thank you all for the reviews. This is the sixth chapter and**

**I hope you enjoy. Ok here's chapter six.**

**I still own nothing and my spelling still stinks.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Six~ I Lost**

**Edward POV**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It is all my own fault. I have no one to blame but myself. I thought I was playing it safe but I was really only destroying the only happiness in my pathetic existence.

When Alice had that vision of my Bella jumping off the cliff I wanted to die right on the spot but instead my family dragged me to Forks to make sure Alice was correct. When we got there I saw my angel for the fist time in months. She was sitting in the new cafe in Forks with Angela Webber. As we got closer to them her sweet, mouthwatering sent turned into one of dog. My angel, my Bella, had become close friends with a werewolf.

We all decided to stay in Forks in case Bella tried to jump again. That was my second chance at happiness with Bella, but it was still to dangerous for her to be around me so I acted like I didn't care. I was afraid that she wouldn't understand that I didn't love her, even thou I did, so I started dating the new student, Anny or Anne-bell I think her name was. The message got throe to Bella. I would still go to her every night when she slept just to be near her. It only made me hate myself even more to see her crying in her sleep saying my name and asking why I didn't love her. Some nights I was tempted to pull her into my arms, wake her up, and tell her of my undying love for her, but I never did, at the most I would let my lips touch her forehead or would brush her hair away from her beautiful face.

The werewolf smell on her was gone and it was comforting to know that my Bella wasn't around those god awful dogs. I never thought that my life could get anymore worse, but boy was I wrong.

Annabel and my angel had ran into each other at the end of school one day and Annabel, wanting to make Bella jealous I guess, had said that I had slept with her. Please, I barely even kiss that tramp. Only fifteen minuets later Alice had a vision of my Bella crying to Charlie about not being able to be around me anymore and wanting to go to her mother in Jacksonville. It broke my dead heart to know that I had hurt my beautiful angel.

I couldn't believe that she was actually leaving. Alice was thinking of locking Bella in her closet so that she wouldn't leave, and I thought that I might have worked but chose against it.

All too soon I was watching my love walking away from me and getting on the plane to Florida where her mother waited along with a new life for my Bella.

I ended it with Annabel on the same day that Bella left. I had no reason for her always following me around and saying how in love with me she was. I heard that she fell in love with one of the werewolves, Jacob something.

I also told Alice not to look for her future.

About a month after she left, Alice slipped and had a vision of Bella singing like an angel in front of five other people. It was short and it ended in only a few short moments.

At the beginning of the summer Alice got a message for Bella saying that she and her five friends were coming down for the summer. Alice was so happy that we normally had to tell her not to scream.

Only days before my angel was to come down to Forks, I ran all the way to Jacksonville to watch her sleep. When I saw my angel again the acing throb in my chest went away. But into the night as she started to talk, it wasn't my name that she spoke but someone named Dray. I felt my heart breaking slowly and I quietly sobbed as she continued to say his name. My Bella, the light and beauty of my dark and ugly world no longer loved me.

When she got of the plain days later I was utterly shocked at what my sweet, innocent, and clumsy Bella had turned into. She wasn't Bella anymore, but a girl named Isa that dressed in wild clothes and that didn't read classic novels and would rather listen to heavy rock and metal then to me playing her lullaby and that had an attitude problem and was in love with Dray.

If her appearance wasn't bad enough, I got my first look at Dray. He was a bad boy that had long black hair down to his chin and a tattoo on his arm and looks like the kind of person that would cut themselves.

That is the boy that my Bella fell in love with!?! But, the way that they looked at each other and the way that there eyes softened when they said each others name or the way that there entire bodies seemed to relax went there skin touched was almost enough to make me throw up if possible.

On the ride home from the airport Alice had a vision of Charlie asking how serious he and Bella were. His answer was all true; I could see that in his eyes that he meant every word. And get this. Charlie approved of him!! Charlie had hated _me_ with a burning passion, but Charlie approved of _him_?

At the club I was surprised by how Bella acted. I had never seen her smile so big or look so happy, not at any gift I had given her, not after any kiss I shared with her, not at hearing any word I had told her. Not ever had her face glowed with happiness or had her eyes dance with joy the way they did when she was singing on that stag, when she heard the applause at the end of each song, or when she was next to Dray.

I had lost her. I really lost the only girl I had ever loved.

That night I had to see her. Even if it was only for a moment. I ran to her new house and slowed as I got closer to it. I was walking up to the back of the house when I saw something that made my already broken and shattered heart turn to dust.

I saw my angel, my love, my one and only, my Bella was in a passionate kiss with Dray. I gasped and she pulled away. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked at me and I saw her mouth shaping my name but I heard nothing. Dray was looking at me to and I whispered a sorry and turned and ran away.

I went home and got in my car. As I was about to pull out of the garage I saw Alice standing next to my window '_I already saw. Promise to come back Edward.'_ she thought in her mind to me. I nodded my head and whispered "I'm sorry. I'll miss you too." then I pulled out and drove away from Forks.

I turned on the radio and listened to a random station.

"_-And here is Basshunter with 'Now You're Gone'._

Joy. Just what I need.

_**Now you're gone,**_

_**I realized my love for you was strong,**_

_**And I miss you here, now you're gone,**_

_**I keep waiting here by the phone,**_

_**With you're pictures hanging on the wall.**_

_**Now you're gone,**_

_**I realized my love for you was strong,**_

_**And I miss you here, now you're gone,**_

_**I keep waiting here by the phone,**_

_**With you're pictures hanging on the wall.**_

_**Is this the way it's meant to be?**_

_**Only dreaming that you're missing me,**_

_**I'm waiting here at home,**_

_**I'll be crazy, now you're gone.**_

_**There's an empty place in my heart,**_

_**With out my Anna it will break apart.**_

_**It won't heal and never fades away,**_

_**I only think about you everyday,**_

You think you have problems? How about this song actually happening in you're love life? It is scary ironic and got just about every emotion that I'm felling. They are very good at this stuff.

_**Are you ready?**_

There is an empty place in my heart that never goes away. I can't get her out of my thoughts.

_**Ready for take off!**_

I'm falling apart without Bella by my side and I can't live without her. I wonder if this is what it felt like for her when ever she saw me with Annabel, if this pain that I'm felling is like the ghost of hers coming to haunt me for revenge.

Flash memories of Bella went throe my mind.

Bella walking down the stairs ready for prom in her dark blue dress. She looked so beautiful.

Bella lying next to me in are meadow. The different lighting made her look so pretty.

Bella's face the first time I was there when she woke up. She looked so happy.

Bella sitting with Alice and laughing. Her laugh is almost as beautiful as she is.

How could I have been so stupid to let her go- no to push her away.

_**Now you're gone,**_

_**I realized my love for you was strong,**_

_**And I miss you here, now you're gone,**_

_**I keep waiting here by the phone,**_

_**With you're pictures hanging on the wall.**_

_**Is this the way it's meant to be?**_

_**Only dreaming that you're missing me,**_

_**I'm waiting here at home,**_

_**I'll be crazy, now you're gone.**_

_**Now you're gone,**_

_**I realized my love for you was strong,**_

_**And I miss you here, now you're gone,**_

_**I keep waiting here by the phone,**_

_**With you're pictures hanging on the wall.**_

_**Is this the way it's meant to be?**_

_**Only dreaming that you're missing me,**_

_**I'm waiting here at home,**_

_**I'll be crazy, now you're gone.**_

_**There's an empty place in my heart,**_

_**With out my Anna it will break apart.**_

_**It won't heal and never fades away,**_

_**I only think about you everyday.**_

I quickly turn the station to something else. I don't want to listen to something like that again.

"_- an old one coming you're way. Here is Mr. Lonely by Akon."_

Oh shit.

I heard the high pitched voices start the song.

_**(Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely,**_

_**I have no body, for my own**_

_**I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, **_

_**I have nobody, for my own,**_

_**I'm so lonely.)**_

_**Yo, this one go's out to all my players out there man, ya know**_

_**you got that one good girl who's always been there like,**_

_**Took all the bullshit, then one day she can't take it no more**_

_**and decides to leave. Yeah.**_

_**I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl**_

_**wasn't by my side,**_

_**Coulda sworn I was dreamen for her I was feenen,**_

_**So I had to take a little ride.**_

_**Backtracken on these few years tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad,**_

_**cause ever since my girl left me, my whole world came crashing and**_

_**(I'm so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(I'm Mr. Lonely) Mr. Lonely**_

_**(I have nobody) I have nobody**_

_**(For my own) To call my own, girl**_

_**(I'm so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(I'm Mr. Lonely) Mr. Lonely**_

_**(I have nobody) I have nobody**_

_**(For my own) To call my own, girl.**_

_**Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life,**_

_**after all I put you through you still stuck around and stayed by my side.**_

_**What really hurt me is I broke you're heart baby,**_

_**you were a good girl and I had no right.**_

_**I really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl, I'm so lonely**_

_**(I'm so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(I'm Mr. Lonely) Mr. Lonely**_

_**(I have nobody) I have nobody**_

_**(For my own) To call my own, girl**_

_**(I'm so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(I'm Mr. Lonely) Mr. Lonely**_

_**(I have nobody) I have nobody**_

_**(For my own) To call my own, baby.**_

_**Been all around the world, aint ever meat a girl that can take the**_

_**things that you been through.**_

_**Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run**_

_**and I would be out chasing you.**_

_**Cause there ain't no one in the glob that I would rather be,**_

_**ain't no one in the glob that I would rather see, then the girl of my dreams**_

_**that make me be so happy but now so lonely.**_

_**(Lonely) So lonely.**_

_**(I'm Mr. lonely) Mr. Lonely.**_

_**(I have no body) I have no body**_

_**(For my own) To call my own no.**_

_**(I'm so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(I'm Mr. Lonely) Mr. Lonely**_

_**(I have nobody) I have nobody**_

_**(For my own) To call my own, girl**_

_**Never thought that I'd be alone(be alone), I didn't think you'd be gone this long,**_

_**I just want you to call my phone, so stop playin girl and come on home.**_

_**Baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out.**_

_**I never wished that I would hurt my baby,(I hurt my baby)**_

_**and it's driven me crazy cause I'm so,**_

_**(Lonely) So lonely.**_

_**(I'm Mr. lonely) Mr. Lonely.**_

_**(I have no body) I have no body**_

_**(For my own) To call my own no.**_

_**(I'm so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(I'm Mr. Lonely) Mr. Lonely**_

_**(I have nobody) I have nobody**_

_**(For my own) To call my own, girl**_

_**(Lonely) so lonely,**_

_**(so lonely) so lonely,**_

_**(so lonely) so lonely**_

_**Mr. Lonely**_

_**(Lonely) so lonely **_

_**(so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(so lonely) so lonely**_

_**(so lonely) so lonely.**_

_**Mr. Lonely.**_

I turned off the radio and continued to drive.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

I had lost my angel.

I had lost my light in the darkness.

I had lost my one and only love.

I had lost the forever life that I could have had with her.

I had lost my Bella.

And Dray had won.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ok did you like it did you hate it tell me in the reviews.**

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes and I hope you enjoyed! Byz!!**


	7. He What?

**Not This Time**

**I now have 54 total reviews! That is way more then I expected to get!**

**Well in the last chapter we saw everything throe Edwards eyes and I**

**Want you guys to choose who the ending couple is.**

**Do you want it to be IsaXDray?**

**Or do you want BellaXEdward?**

**First couple with ten reviews wins!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Seven~ He What?**

**Isa/Bella POV**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I am really confused now.

Last night Edward saw me kissing Dray and he looked so sad. Like a guy had just found his wife in bed with his best friend, or his brother. His face was one of heartbreak and betrayal. But as sad as his face looked it was his eyes, his normally beautiful golden eyes are what scared me the most.

His eyes looked exactly like mine did after I left Forks. They were endless polls of sadness and misery. But I forced that in the back of my mind as the band got ready to practice in one of Charlie's empty rooms.

I heard the door to the room open and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Angela standing in the doorway with smiles on there faces. I smiled at them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. I noticed that Edward was not with them.

"We're here to watch you guys practice. That is okay right?" Angela told me.

"Sure, it's fine Angela. You guys can go any were you want." I told them as I took my place.

They all sat down and we started to practice.

_**Decode~ by Paramore**_

_**How can I decide what's right,**_

_**When you're clouding up my mind.**_

_**I can't win; you're losing the fight,**_

_**All the time.**_

_**Nor could I ever own what's mine,**_

_**When you're always taking sides,**_

_**But you won't take away my pride,**_

_**No, not this time,**_

_**Not this time.**_

_**How did we get here?**_

_**When I use to know you so well.**_

_**How did we get here?**_

_**Well, I think I know.**_

_**The truth is hiding in you're eyes,**_

_**And it's hanging on you're tongue,**_

_**Just boiling in my blood,**_

_**But you think that I can't see,**_

_**What kind of man that you are,**_

_**If you're a man at all.**_

_**Well, I well figure this one out,**_

_**On my own,**_

_**On my own,**_

_**How did we get here?**_

_**When I use to know you so well.**_

_**How did we get here?**_

_**Well, I think I know.**_

I listened as Dray did the guitar solo.

_**Do you see?**_

_**What we've done?**_

_**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves.**_

_**Do you see,**_

_**What we've done?**_

_**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves.**_

I listened to but another guitar solo by Dray. Why did he have so many? I don't know.

_**How did we get here,**_

_**When I use to know you so well.**_

_**Yeah, Yeah,**_

_**How did we get here,**_

_**When I use to know you so well.**_

_**I think I know.**_

_**I think I know.**_

_**There is something, I see in you,**_

_**It might kill me,**_

_**I want it to be true.**_

I hung out the last word for a few seconds longer and listened to the music fad.

I heard the Cullen's and Angela clapping and whistling. I smiled at them. Then looked at the band. "Guys should we try 'All The Small Things'?" I heard them answer with yeses. I and Joey switched placed, making him the singer and me the bass player. Dray and Joey had tough me how to play guitar for songs like this one and we started to play.

_**All the small things~ by Blink 182**_

_**All the, small things.**_

_**True care, truth brings.**_

_**I'll take, one lift.**_

_**You're ride, best trip.**_

_**Always, I know.**_

_**You'll be at my show,**_

_**Watching, waiting,**_

_**Commiserating.**_

_**Say it ain't so, I will not go,**_

_**turn the lights off, carry me home.**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

_**Late night, come home.**_

_**Work sucks, I know.**_

_**She left me roses by the stairs,**_

_**surprises let me know she cares.**_

_**Say it ain't so, I will not go,**_

_**turn the lights off, carry me home.**_

_**Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na**_

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na,**_

_**Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.**_

Me and Dray played for awhile then Joey started the song again.

_**Say it ain't so, I will not go,**_

_**turn the lights off, carry me home.**_

_**Keep you're head still, I'll be you're trill.**_

_**The night will go on my little wind mill.**_

As Joey continued to sing Dray sang in the back ground.

_**Say it ain't so, I will not go,(Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**_

_**turn the lights off, carry me home.(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)**_

_**Keep you're head still, I'll be you're trill.(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**_

_**The night will go on my little wind mill.(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**_

We ended the song and everyone loved it.

"Alright, one more song and we can call it a day." Mat told us.

"Let's do Misery Business." I told them.

_**Misery Business~ Paramore**_

I waited as the music played and waited fro my turn to sing.

_**I'm in the business of misery,**_

_**Let's take it from the top.**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass,**_

_**That's ticking like a clock.**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**_

_**When I thought he was mine,**_

_**She caught him by the mouth!**_

_**I waited eight long months,**_

_**She finally set him free,**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie,**_

_**He was the only one for me!**_

_**Two weeks and we'd caught on fire,**_

_**She's got it out for me,**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile!**_

_**Whoa!!**_

_**I never ment to brag,**_

_**But I've got him were I want him now.**_

_**Whoa!!**_

_**It was never my intention to brag,**_

_**To steel it all away from you know,**_

_**But God dose it feels so good,**_

'_**Cause I got him where I want him now,**_

_**And if you could then you know you would,**_

_**Cause God it just feels…..**_

_**It just feels so good!**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter,**_

_**People never change.**_

_**Once a whore,**_

_**Nothing more,**_

_**I'm sorry but that'll never change.**_

_**And abut forgiveness,**_

_**We're both supposed to have exchanged,**_

_**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up,**_

_**Now look this way!**_

_**Well there's a million other girls that do it just like you,**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible, to get to who,**_

_**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!!!**_

_**Whoa!!**_

_**I never ment to brag,**_

_**But I've got him were I want him now.**_

_**Whoa!!**_

_**It was never my intention to brag,**_

_**To steel it all away from you know,**_

_**But God dose it feels so good,**_

'_**Cause I got him where I want him now,**_

_**And if you could then you know you would,**_

_**Cause God it just feels so…..**_

_**It just feels so good!**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true,**_

_**Not one of them involving you,**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true,**_

_**Not one of them involving-**_

Dray did his guitar solo.

.

.

.

A very long guitar solo.

_**Whoa!!**_

_**It was never my intention to brag,**_

_**To steel it all away from you know,**_

_**But God dose it feels so good,**_

'_**Cause I got him where I want him now,**_

_**And if you could then you know you would,**_

'_**Cause God it just feels so…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It just feels so good!**_

"You guys should sing that at the club next Friday." Jasper told me.

"Please, forget about the club, you guys should get a contract with a record company." Alice told us.

"I think that a radio station would be willing to let you guys play for them in Seattle." Rosalie told me.

"That would be so cool; you guys would be like instant stars." Emmett told me.

I smiled at the thought. Me and my best friends all being famous for something that we love to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day Alice and Rosalie took me, Maria, Samantha, and Angela shopping in Port Angles. Alice made me try on clothes with lots of bright color in them and to me it just looked wrong on me now.

Luckily Samantha and Maria pulled me into a new gothic store at the mall before Alice found me again. I got some new leather boots, three silver chain necklaces, a spiked belt, and a new black bracelet with a white skull.

We all later stopped at the food court and ate lunch. Well Samantha, Maria, and I ate, Rosalie and Alice just paid for the food. On the way home I asked Alice and Rosalie were Edward was.

"We don't know. He left last night and didn't tell us why." Rosalie told me.

"I'm worried about him." I confessed. "He saw me with Dray last night and the look in his eyes was so sad it made _me_ want to cry." I told them.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Samantha asked me with a smirk.

"We were only kissing Sam, and don't get any sick fantasizes of what we were doing." I told her.

"Wait a minuet. Edward saw you and Dray kissing?" Rosalie asked me. When I nodded she continued. "Was it like the kisses that you always shared with Edward?"

"No, Edward was always really careful with me and Dray is _way_ more passionate when he kisses me." I explained to her. I heard Samantha and Maria saying 'Aawwww!' behind me but ignored it. They already knew that Edward was my ex and so did Dray.

"Well that explains it!" Rosalie said at the same time Alice said "Poor Edward."

"What is it you two?" I asked them.

"Bella, isn't it odious? Edward still loves you." Rosalie told me gently.

I felt my jaw drop and so did Maria and Samantha's. At that second Rosalie pulled into Charlie's drive way.

We all got are things from the car and walked inside. It was pretty late so we all went to are rooms and they went to sleep. I was, on the other hand, laying there with my eyes open and my mind going crazy.

Edward still loved me? For how long has he? Did he ever stop loving me?

_'Why should you care, you have Dray.'_ a small voice in the back of my head told me and I instantly felt guilty for even thinking about this.

I love Dray and Dray loves me and we will spend the rest of are lives together. Dray is kind and cared very much for me, but he was also protective of me. He always knows what I am felling even when I'm not sure myself and is very passionate. A passion that Edward would never give me if I was human. But he was quiet with everyone, even with me, and he hates to show his emotions to people, especially sadness or an emotion that he considers weak.

But Edward is very sweet and very kind. He is very protective of me and would gladly put himself in front of a bullet for me. He is not afraid to let me know how much he loves me and is always willing to prove it. But he always acted like anything he did could break me in half. He would never kiss me with passion the way Dray would and how can I be sure that he won't leave me again like he did last time. And if I leave Dray and go with Edward then that means I have to leave the band and any possible future I have with them.

If I stay with Dray that means the happy human life with children and a family.

If I stay with Edward that means a life with him and the Cullen's forever along with beauty and youth.

Edward uses words to show that he loves me.

Dray uses his touch to show how much he loves me and needs me.

What have I gotten myself into?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Byz!!**


	8. Finnaly

**Not This Time**

**EdwardXBella Wins!!!**

**I am very sorry all you IsaXDray fans. I'm going to put an alternate end after though!**

**I don't know how I can come up with a way to keep Bella with Edward and with the band to.**

**Well if you have any ideas for helping me with that don't be shy. Drop me a review!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter eight~ Finally**

**Bella/Isa POV**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When I woke up the next morning I knew that today was going to be a bad day.

It was raining in Forks so I couldn't ride my motorcycle. I got out of bed and I got dressed in a black shirt with red, blue, purple, and green slash like designs on it. I wore black baggy jeans with a red scull on each pocket. I put on the chain necklace I got at the mall and some black high heals.

I went down stairs and started breakfast. Charlie was the first to come down.

"Morning dad, you hungry?" I asked him. He looked at the table which was full of food and looked back at me.

"I really missed you Bells." He told me as he sat down and I gave him a cup of coffee.

"In some way that sounded like 'I really missed you're food Bells'." I told him with a smile. Samantha and Joey came down moments later. Joey looked at the food and grinned at me.

"Marry me Isa." he said as Dray, Mat, and Maria came down. I laughed.

"Oh, of course I well marry you Joey! I have always loved you! But what about the dumb blonde?" I asked in a teasing voice. He looked at Sam then at me.

"Don't worry about her. I love you and only you." He told me teasingly. I laughed again.

"Oh ha ha, very funny!" Samantha said glaring at Joey.

"Why do guys always fall for the girl that can cook?" Maria asked me. I laughed again at the sulking look on her face.

"Well eat up guys." I told them and sat down next to Charlie.

We spent the rest of the day cursing the weather and wishing to be back in the sunlight.

"We might as will practice for the club." I said trying to get everyone to stop sulking. They all nodded and we made are way into the band room where we practice. We got in position and began the song.

_**Paramore~ That's What You Get**_

_**No sir, will I don't want to be that blame,**_

_**Not anymore.**_

_**It' you're turn, so take a seat, were settling,**_

_**The final score.**_

_**And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**I can't decide, you have made it harder just**_

_**To go on.**_

_**And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong.**_

_**That's what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**That's what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my senses, with the sound of its beating.**_

_**That's what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

Dray played another guitar solo.

_**I wonder, how am I suppose to feel, when you're not here?**_

_**Cause I burnt every bridge I ever built, when you were here.**_

_**I still try, holding on to silly things, I never learn.**_

_**Oh Why,**_

_**All the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard.**_

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my senses, with the sound of it's beating (beating).**_

_**And thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa.**_

_**Pain make you're way to me,**_

_**and I'll always be just so, inviting.**_

_**If I ever start to think this straight,**_

_**This heart will start a riot in me.**_

_**Let's start, start, Hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?**_

Everyone sang with me.

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

I sang solo now.

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

_**Now I cant trust myself with anything but this,**_

_**Thats what you get when you let you're heart win,**_

_**Whoa wow ah whoa**_

"Nice job guys. Now lets try Thousand Miles. Isa you play piano ok?" Mat told us.

We all nodded and I walked to the grand piano in the corner of the room. Charlie had put just about every internment known to man in here after Renee told him that I was in a band.

I sat at the piano and got ready. I had learned how to play about a month after the Cullen's first left and was pretty good at it.

_**Thousand Miles~ Vanessa Carlton**_

I slowly started to play the song and everyone joined in once I started to sing.

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass,**_

_**And I'm home bound.**_

_**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way,**_

_**Throe the crowd.**_

_**And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder....**_

_**If I could fall, into the sky.**_

_**Do you think time, would pass me by?**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**_

_**If I could just see you,**_

_**Tonight.**_

_**It's always times like these, when I think of you, and I wonder if**_

_**you ever think of me.**_

_**Cause every thing's so wrong, and I don't belong, living in you're**_

_**precious memories.**_

_**Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder....**_

_**If I could fall, into the sky.**_

_**Do you think time, would pass me by?**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**_

_**If I could just see you,**_

_**Tonight.**_

Maria and Samantha sang back up for a while.

_**And I, (I,)**_

_**Don't want to let you,**_

_**(I, I,)**_

_**Drown in you're memories.**_

_**(I, I,)**_

_**Don't want to let this go,**_

_**(I, I,)**_

_**Don't...,**_

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass,**_

_**And I'm home bound.**_

_**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way,**_

_**Throe the crowd.**_

_**And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder....**_

I sang softer.

_**If I could fall, into the sky.**_

_**Do you think time, would pass us by?**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**_

_**If I could just see you,**_

I sang rougher again.

_**If I could fall, into the sky.**_

_**Do you think time, would pass me by?**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**_

_**If I could just see you,**_

I sang softer for the rest of the song.

_**If I could just hold you,**_

_**Tonight.**_

"Great job, really great job. So what songs should we sing at the club on Friday?" Mat asked us.

"Don't ask me." I told him.

"No clue." Samantha said.

"You expect me to know?" Joey asked him.

"How am I suppose to know?" Maria asked him.

Dray, being Dray, just shrugged.

Mat sighed. "We'll think about it tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the room.

I looked at the clock and found that we had been in here for almost an hour and that it was past 11 P.M.

"I'm going to bed guys. Night." I called over my shoulder. I heard Samantha and Joey say the same and heard them walk to there room. My bedroom is right next to the band room so I could tell that Dray and Maria were still in there.

I don't know why, but I turned of the light, opened the door to my room a bit and listened in on there conversation.

"Dray, I'm getting sick of this!" Maria told him in a not so quiet whisper.

"I know Maria, so am I, but we have to be patient." He told her.

"But I just don't see why you haven't told her yet Dray. Isa is one of my best friends and I feel like I'm betraying her." _What are they talking about?_

"I know Maria, I'll tell her soon. I promise." Dray told her. I heard him moving.

"But Dray, if she finds out what were doing, she'll hate me." Maria said sadly. _What the hell has she done to make me hate her?!?_

"Maria you know she wont hate you." Dray told her comfortingly.

"Dray, if a girl finds her best friend making out with her boyfriend, she gets mad. And Isa is no exception." I felt tears come to my eyes. _What?_

"Maria you know she well understand. Now look at me. Maria I love you. I always have and I always will." I felt sobs building in my chest. _How could they do this to me?_

"Dray-" She was cut off. And even though I knew it would probably kill me to see this, I opened my door and walked into the band room to find Dray and Maria kissing passionately. I gasped and they pulled away.

Maria's eyes widened "Isa." she chocked out. I started to run down the stares and I heard her call out desperately "Isa please! Let me explain!!" Once I was at the front door I whipped around to find Maria chasing after me.

"How could you Maria!?! You were my best friend!! How could you do this to me!?!" I yelled at her. I heard Charlie, Dray, Samantha, and Joey coming down the stairs now.

"Please, Isa just let me explain-" she begged me with tears in her eyes.

"No! I heard and saw everything already! Just leave me alone and never talk to me again Maria!" I stormed out of the house and ran to the garage. It was still raining but I didn't care. I jumped on my black Yamaha and raced out of the garage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Samantha, Joey, and Charlie staring after me.

I didn't care where I was going and wasn't paying attention. I found myself taking a dirt path it the woods and stopping. I looked around the place I was in like it was a forgotten memory.

I found myself walking quickly and knew exactly where to go. After maybe two hours I found where I was at and gasped out loud.

I was in me and Edward's meadow.

The rain had stopped but I was still soaked. It was only about two or three hours or so until the sun would rise so it was still dark, but I could clearly see everything in the meadow. It had not changed at all in the time I was away from Forks. I use to come here almost every Sunday after Edward came back. I would always cry my heart out.

I looked around the meadow and saw a figure sitting in the middle of it.

I started to walk to it. "Hello?" I called out weakly. I saw it move its head a look at me then it straitened up.

"Bella?" It called. It sounded like a sad angle.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked as I got closer. I saw his god like face and his beautiful gold eyes. He looked like he was sitting in the rain all day.

"Bella what are you doing here? Why are you crying Bella?" he asked me with worry in his beautiful voice. I looked down at my hands. "Mind if I sit with you?" I asked him. He waved his hand next to him. I sat down and looked at the ground.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked me again.

I told him everything. How I heard Dray and Maria talking and how I heard him say that he loved her. How I saw them kissing and how I ran out of the house. How I got here and how I just found myself here.

At the end of it I looked at Edward. He had anger and pity in his eyes. Then he suddenly pulled me to him and hugged me tightly but gently. I sobbed into his shoulder as he gently rubbed my back. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. He still held me even after I had stopped and I didn't push him away.

"I have missed you Bella." he whispered to me. I felt something like butterfly in my stomach.

"I've missed you to Edward." I whispered back to him as I hugged him tightly.

We stayed like that for some time. When I felt the first rays of sunlight on my face I pulled away and looked as the sun started to rise. Edward held me close to him as we watched the sunrise. I looked at him and saw that his shin was now sparkling. I reached up and touched his face. He looked at me.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you look." I whispered to him. He shook his head no and touched my face.

"The woman in front of me is what is beautiful and I could never forget that." He gently told me. A blush went to my face as he smiled at me. I saw his face getting closer to mine and I smelt his sweet sent.

His kisses were the same as the last time he kissed me. Sweet and gentle. As if I was something precious that he will never find anywhere else. As if I was the only thing keeping him alive. As if I were an angel. I loved the way his kisses made me fell like there was no one in the world like me.

We pulled apart and held each other. My heart going crazy.

I have always loved him and I guess I never stopped.

He is the only one I want and the only one I need. And I will stay with him.

Even if it is just for a human life or for all of time.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Do you like it?**

**I think the next chapter will be the last so I will up date soon.**

**!! I am so happy that you all like it!!**

**Byz!!**


	9. Graduation and a Sad Goodbye

**Not This Time**

**Ok this is the last chapter in this story and I hope that you all**

**have enjoyed my story. I got over 100 reviews!! I am so happy**

**about that!! I put up a poll on my profile to see which Twilight**

**story you guys want me to write next so cheek it out and vote!**

**I not write another Twilight story till I get at least 5 votes on it so**

**hurry up!! Enjoy chapter 9 of Not This Time.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter nine~ Graduation and a Sad goodbye**

**Bella POV**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After what happened with Dray and Maria my entire live went back to normal. Well as normal as it was before.

Dray and Maria both apologized to me a million times and I forgave them a million times.

Samantha grew to love Forks in her summer here and moved here to finish high school with me. She and Joey are having no trouble with the long distance relationship.

Charlie welcomed me back home with open arms when I asked him if I could move back in with him. Renee was a little sad to see me go again, but I told her that they would need my room now for my new baby sister that came five months after I moved back with Charlie.

Edward and I started are relationship again and are more in love then ever.

And the best part is that I started a girl band! We have Samantha on the keyboard, Alice as lead guitarist, Rosalie as the bass guitar, Angela on the drums, and me as lead singer. We are now called _'The Beautiful Undead'_.

We still play at _'The Midnight Kiss'_ on the weekends and we always have a full house cheering us on.

Edward and I have no problems now in are relationship. We even got the whole Me-Turning-Into-A-Vampire thing worked out. He said that he wanted at least a year of me being human. I laughed and said I would give him two and a half years. I still want to have a few human experiences in live and he was really happy about that. So once I am twenty I will be changed into a vampire.

My life has been great and I'm enjoying every minuet of it.

"Hello! Earth to Isa! Do you read me?" Samantha said in my ear. I got everyone to start calling me Isa at school, even the Cullen's call me that but Edward and Charlie are the only exceptions.

"Sorry, I was spacing out again. Are we ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, if you would just get your butt in gear we can leave." I heard Rosalie say behind me. It was after graduation at Forks and Alice convinced the principal to let us hold a graduation party in the gym. The band and the rest of the Cullen's had helped us decorate the gym and we even made a stage for us to perform on.

Everyone in are graduating class had come and were amazed that the big, plain, boring gym was now looking like an L.A. club from the movies.

We were now getting ready to perform in the girl's locker room.

Alice was wearing a black corset style dress with a pink lace under dress and pink lacing on it. The dress ended four inches above her knees and she was wearing black high heals with small purple bows on the tow of them. She had spiked her hair and added dark make-up. She of course looked like a Goth model.

Rosalie was wearing a black and violet stripped mini dress with diagonal stripes on the top half and vertical stripes on the bottom. She was wearing matching black ankle boots and had put her hair in a tight ponytail but let some stray hairs fall around her face. She was wearing light make-up and like Alice looked like a model.

Angela was wearing a dark green vest style shirt with three black buttons on the front that showed her belly bottom and was sleeveless. She had on some black jeans and a pair of dark green high heals. She had her shoulder length light brown hair down and was wearing a chain necklace and very little make-up. She would make Ben and other boys droll on themselves.

I was wearing a black mini dress with the shoulder straps looking like actual belts and had silver buckles on them. I had black tights on under it and black leather gloves with the fingers cut of, reveling my long black nails, and a pair of black leather boots. I left my hair down and wore dark make-up.

Once we were all ready we walked on to the stage to see all of are class mates and teachers looking up at us.

"Hello graduating class of Forks High School! Are you ready for some good music?!" I yelled into the microphone.

I heard them all cheer. I guess some of Forks goes to the club when we perform.

"Okay, were going to start it of slow then were going to bring a few old friends out to sing a song for all of you, then were going to finish it off, you all cool with that?!" I asked into the microphone.

More cheering.

"Okay here's are first song!!" I yelled. We all heard cheering and we stated the song.

_**Graduation Song~ Vitamin C**_

I waited to start singing.

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of are lives,**_

_**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,**_

_**I keep thinking times will never change,**_

_**Keep on thinking things will always be the same.**_

_**But when we leave next year we won't be coming back,**_

_**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,**_

_**And if you got something that you want to say,**_

_**You better say it now 'cause you don't have another day.**_

_**Cause were moving on and we can't slow down,**_

_**These memories are playing like a film without sound,**_

_**And I keep thinking about a night in June,**_

_**I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.**_

_**And there was me and you and we got real blue,**_

_**Stay at home talking on the telephone with me,**_

_**We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared,**_

_**Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair.**_

_**And this is how it fells.**_

The girls joined in with me for this part.

_**As we go on,**_

_**We remember, **_

_**All the times we,**_

_**Had together,**_

_**And as are lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We well still be,**_

_**Friends forever.**_

_**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,**_

_**When we look back well are jokes still be funny?**_

_**Will we still remember everything we learned in school?**_

_**Still be trying to break every single rule?**_

_**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**_

_**Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**_

_**I keep,**_

_**I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,**_

_**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly.**_

_**And this is how it fells.**_

The girls joined in again.

_**As we go on,**_

_**We remember, **_

_**All the times we,**_

_**Had together,**_

_**And as are lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We well still be,**_

_**Friends forever.**_

_**La, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la, la,**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, **_

_**La, la, la, la, la, **_

_**La, la, la, la, la,**_

_**(We will still be friends forever)**_

There was a long pause for the singing.

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about it now?**_

_**Can we survive it out there?**_

_**Can we make it somehow? (Somehow)**_

_**I guess I thought this would never end,**_

_**And suddenly it's like were women and men.**_

_**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?**_

_**Will these memories fade when I leave this town?**_

_**I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,**_

_**Keep on thinking it's a time to fly.**_

The girls joined in again.

_**As we go on,**_

_**We remember, **_

_**All the times we,**_

_**Had together,**_

_**And as are lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We well still be,**_

_**Friends forever.**_

_**As we go on,**_

_**We remember, **_

_**All the times we,**_

_**Had together,**_

_**And as are lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We well still be,**_

_**Friends forever.**_

_**As we go on,**_

_**We remember, **_

_**All the times we,**_

_**Had together,**_

_**And as are lives change,**_

_**Come whatever,**_

_**We well still be,**_

_**Friends forever.**_

As we ended the song we heard cheering and clapping. Once the crowed died down a bit I started to speak.

"Hope you all enjoyed that song! Are you all ready to see who are old friends are now!?" I heard cheering and I laughed.

"Well here they are! All the way from Jacksonville! They graduated three days before us! Help me welcome Joey, Dray, and Maria!" I saw Samantha look at were they should enter, run to Joey, and threw her arms around him in about ten seconds. All over the cheering of Forks graduating class.

I hugged Dray and Maria when they got to us and so did Alice, Rose, and Angela.

"Hey guys, are you ready to give us a song now?" I asked them into the microphone.

"Hell, yes I'm ready!" Joey said loudly into the microphone while throwing one arm around my shoulders. His other arm was still around Samantha. He gave my shoulders an extra squeeze as he said loudly into the microphone "God, I have missed my little sister!" I laughed and hugged him back.

"Ok will we'll let you guys get ready and us girls will have a nice break. Except Samantha." I said into the microphone and Alice, Rose, Angela, and I all walked off stage to find Jasper, Emmett, Ben, and Edward waiting for us. We all walked to the large table that they saved for us and watched them perform.

"Hello Forks graduating class were going to sing for you all so you better enjoy it!" Dray said with his guitar in his hands. The crowed cheered.

_**High School Never Ends~ **_

_**Oh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh, (Hey) uh-oh-uh-oh, Uh-oh, (Hey)**_

_**4 years, you'd think for sure, that's all you have to endure,**_

_**All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks,**_

_**So superficial, so immature.**_

_**Then when you graduate, you take a look around and you say:**_

_**Hey Wait!**_

_**This is the same as were I just came from,**_

_**I thought it was over,**_

_**Oh, that's just great!**_

_**The whole dame world is just as obsessed,**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.**_

_**Who's got the money, who gets the honeys.**_

_**Whose kind of cute and who's just a mess.**_

_**And you still don't have the right look,**_

_**And you don't have the right friends,**_

_**Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.**_

_**High school never ends!**_

_**Oh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh, (Hey) uh-oh-uh-oh, Uh-oh, (Hey)**_

_**Cheek out the popular kids.**_

_**You'll never guess what Jessica did!**_

_**How did Mary Kate loss all that weight?**_

_**And Katy had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!**_

_**And the only thing that matters, is climbing up that social ladder,**_

_**Still care about you're hair and the car you drive,**_

_**Don't matter if you're 16 or 35.**_

_**Reece Witherspoon, she's the prom queen,**_

_**Bill Gates, captain of the chest team,**_

_**Jack Black, the clown,**_

_**Brad Pitt, the quarter-back,**_

_**Seen it all before,**_

_**I want my money back!!**_

_**The whole dame world is just as obsessed,**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.**_

_**Who's in the club and who's on the drugs.**_

_**Who's throwing up before they digest.**_

_**And you still don't have the right look,**_

_**And you don't have the right friends,**_

_**And you still listen to the same shit you did back then.**_

_**High school never ends!**_

_**Oh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh, (Hey) uh-oh-uh-oh, Uh-oh, (Hey)**_

_**(High school never ends!)**_

Dray did a guitar solo.....again. Why is it always him?

_**The whole dame world is just as obsessed,**_

_**with who's the best dressed and who's having sex.**_

_**Who's got the money, who gets the honey's.**_

_**Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess.**_

_**And I still don't have the right look,**_

_**And I still got the same three friends,**_

_**And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then,**_

_**High school never ends!**_

_**Oh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh, (High school never ends)**_

_**Uh-oh-uh-oh, Uh-oh, (High school never ends)**_

_**Uh-oh-uh-oh, Uh-oh **_

_**And here we go again**_

_**Uh-oh-uh-oh, Uh-oh!**_

The crowd went crazy. Alice, Rose, Angela, and I all walked back on the stage.

"Nice job you guys. Now, I have to have the sad job of saying goodbye to everyone I have ever meat at Forks High so see you all at the ten year reunion!" I called as we all walked off the stage.

We all said goodbye to are friends, exchanged numbers, promised to stay in contacted with each other and we all finally left at about 11:45 that night.

I said goodbye to Dray and Maria as they went back to there hotel room and said goodbye to Samantha and Joey as they walked to Samantha's apartment and said goodbye to Angela and Ben as they drove home and said goodbye to all of the Cullen's and drove home.

Charlie was already asleep and Edward was already in my room when I got home.

I fell asleep in Edward's cold arms like every other night as he hummed my lullaby and I smiled in my sleep just like ever other night that he was with me. And that is one thing that will stay the same. For a very long time.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ok that's the end of this story! I know so sad to have it all end!**

**I hope that you all have enjoyed reading this because I have**

**Loved writing it for you all!**

**Remember my poll! Vote on which Twilight story you want me to write next!**

**Until my next Fanfiction! Byz!!!!!**


End file.
